Love, Hate, and Fate
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: LXOC!R&R! L, falling victim for a girl he has no idea owns a Death Note, if he found out could she possibly help him? Can Light be in some serious danger with this girl in the way? Everything to him does not go according to plan, she's the new cancer now!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note nor its characters etc, but I do own Lerania because they are made up characters.

Also read my other story, the Sweet Taste Of Innocent, A Twinge of Conflict

* * *

- - - -

_**Chapter One**_

_A seductive case of blues,_

_Too much of her can be bad for you!_

- - - -

* * *

Light and L were having their conversation of the Kira investigation in a Jazz Cafe, Light actually liked Jazz and Blues, he hated that Classical music that he made his parents believed that he liked. L wasn't actually a music person, and this was his first time ever being in this cafe but the sound of the Trumpet and soft bass did comfort him.

"So, we still have no trace of this "Second Kira"" L stated as he sipped a cup of his over-sweetened coffee.

"Right, but we just know that this is not Kira himself, and this person is wanting to be in an alliance with him." Light stated as he heard the host introducing a singer, he looked over to see the voluptuous girl. He remembered her from his sister Sayu's magazine, she was a famous singer born in Hokkaido, she had to be a year younger then L but still, she was very attractive. Her hair was light color of silky purple and ended to her knees, her eyes were a pale purplish pinl. Her name was Lerania Sonsaku. Her hair was in curls, she wore a black dress that hugged her curves and breasts and was shoulder less and sleeveless, she wore black gloves that ended to her elbows. L watched the young woman too, trying to see what Light was so distracted about.

_'Never know how much I love you,  
Never know how much I care .  
When you put your arms around me,  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear.'_

She sang as she held her body softly, her voice was soft and alluring captivating a lot of attention from the male audience. L thought of her as attractive and decided to keep watching along with Light, it wouldn't kill him, right?

_'You give me fever,  
When you kiss me,  
Fever when you hold me tight.  
Fever,  
In the morning,  
Fever all through the night.'_

She sang her voice fitted well in the bass, and she rocked her hips along with the beat of the drums.

"She's very beautiful." Light spoke as L took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, she even distracted us from our case." L said as Light nodded and looked at the woman from the corner of his eyes.

_'Sun lights up the daytime,  
Moon lights up the night,  
I light up when you call my name,  
And you know I'm gonna treat you right.'_

"Hm. I really never see you talking about woman Ryuzaki." Light said as L grinned a bit as he dug his fork into the cake and took a bite.

"True, but I am a man nonetheless, I still look and question." He said as Light chuckled.

"How come you never got yourself a girlfriend?" He asked as L looked down a bit.

"I am far too busy, and I don't think woman find me very attractive." L said as Light gave him a look of sympathy.

"Hm. Well, have you necessarily tried?" Light asked as L shook his head.

"No, I fear I have low self-esteem when it comes to woman and love." He said as Light nodded.

"Well, you need to build yourself up some courage Ryuzaki, make the most of life. You never know when it might end." Light said as L gave him a questioning gaze.

"Right." L said as he looked back to the Blues singer.

_'You give me fever,  
When you kiss me.  
Fever when you hold me tight.  
Fever,  
In the morning,  
Fever all through the night.'_

_'Everybody's got the fever,  
That is something you all know,  
Fever isn't such a new thing,  
Fever started long ago.'_

Light and L gazed at the woman as she ran her right hand slowly up her left arm, in a seductive way. She gave the boys a wink making Light and L blush, they looked at each other.

"Exactly which one did she refer that to?" L asked as Light shrugged.

"I hope it was me." Light said with a grin.

"I highly doubt that, by her direction, angle, and my sweetness she obviously turned to me." He said, where the hell did he get this confidence?_ 'He must take a liking to her, but it would kill for a friendly rivalry?'_ Light thought as he chuckled.

"Keep believing that Ryuzaki."

_'Romeo loved Juliet,  
Juliet she felt the same.  
When he put his arms around her,  
He said Julie, baby, you're my flame.  
Thou givest fever,  
When we kisseth.  
Fever with thy flaming youth,  
Fever, I'm a fire,  
Fever, yay, I burn forsooth.'_

_'Captain Smith and Pocahontas,  
Had a very mad affair.  
When her daddy tried to kill him,  
She said daddy, no, don't you dare,  
He gives me fever,  
With his kisses, fever when he holds me tight,  
Fever I'm his Mrs. Right,  
Daddy, won' t you treat him right.'_

She continued to way her small waist, as L and Light gave her all of their attention.

_'Now you've listened to my story,  
Here's the point that I have made,  
Chicks were born to give you fever,  
Be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade.  
They give you fever,  
When you kiss them,  
Fever if you live, you learn.  
Fever, till you sizzle,  
What a lovely way to burn.  
What a lovely way to burn.  
What a lovely way to burn.  
What a lovely way to burn.  
What a lovely way to burn.' _

She bowed as every man in the Cafe stood and cheered. Light and L gave each other a glance. She walked off stage as she walked to the back.

"We should probably leave, we need to focus more on our investigation." L said as Light nodded and they got up and left their empty cups. They went out the front door and walked down the sidewalk, it was afternoon.

"So, we're going to work on second Kira before going onto the Kira case?" Light asked as the pale man shook his head.

"No, we need to combine them because second Kira is wants to make an alliance with Kira, and we can trap them together if they decided to meet." L said as Light shrugged.

* * *

Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned.

**Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!! I do not own this song, Ella Fitzgerald does. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note nor its characters etc, but I do own Lerania because they are made up characters.

Also read my other story, the Sweet Taste Of Innocent, A Twinge of Conflict

* * *

- - - -

_**Chapter Two**_

_What's up Daddy-o! _

- - - -

* * *

L and Light were now at the Coffee shop, they did not want to get distracted by that attractive woman they saw before, but this was actually their little time off.

"Hm." L said as he took a bite off his Strawberry. Light sipped his tea as his eyes widened. The girl they saw the other day, was in this Cafe as well, she was ordering a Latte, she had cut her hair so it was now down to her waist. She was wearing hip hugging jeans, black sneakers, and a white button down shirt with a black bustier over it. A black hat was placed atop of her head, and she was also wearing clear thin glasses. When she got her Latte, she walked over and smiled at them. She looks like she came out a hot poetry club, well in Light and L's eyes.

"Your the cool cats that was in the Blues Cafe last week." She said with a warm smile.

"Yes, you did a great performance last week." L said with a smile, "Why don't you take a seat right here?" L asked as he scooted over so she could sit next to him, she nodded and took the seat.

"So, what's up Daddy-o's what's cool cat's like you wandering in these parts for?" She asked as Light gave a charming smile.

"Well, we were discussing important matters at the Cafe you were in last time, but now we're just relaxing." Light said as L stacked his sugar cubes.

"Ah, well its nice to take the time and chillax, I hope you cats can catch my Gig's more often, and don't give me any jive talk in why you can't make it. I'm sure I flipped your lids last time." She said with her alluring smile, L noticed this girl sure did talk like a jazz singer.

"Hm. I'm sure we can." L said as he caught Light's eyes fixated on the girl.

"Yeah, we'll try to be there anytime." Light said almost a bit eager. The girl just giggled.

"I guess I was fly on stage that I got you cats coming back, but as I forgot the name is Lerania, Lerania Sonsaku." She greeted. "Hand me that skin." She said holding out her hand. Light was a bit confused but by her hand held out infront of him he guess she meant lets shake hands. He shook her hand.

"I'm Light." He said as she looked over at L.

"And what's this Unique cat's name?" She asked as L turned to her.

"My name is Ryuzaki, but you can call me Ryuuga." He said as she smiled.

"You both got nice names, such cool cats I must say." She said as sneakily took a sugar cube, careful enough not to make the stack fall. L blinked a few times.

"H-Hey!" He said as she giggled.

"You may like sweets, but it takes a true person to be sweeter than honey, suga. You just might be that person Daddy-o." She said as L blushed a bit. Light pouted as Ryuzaki was getting all the attention.

"So, what made you become a Jazz singer?" Light asked as Lerania turned her attention to him.

"Jazz touched my soul, love. Its groovy, bad beats got into me when I was a young peach. My daddy use to play the trumpet and my mom was a singer, they played together." She said as Light smiled, looking very facisinated.

"That sounds nice." Light said.

"What's your thing, suga?" She asked as he blushed a bit but regained his compsure.

"Well, my friend Ryuzaki is a detective, my father is a police officer and works for him. I'm helping out with the Kira case which I am sure you heard of." Light said as Lerania looked amused.

"That's great Daddy-o, you two really are some cool cats." She said as she took another sugar cube, making L move it so it was far from her reach 'causing her to giggle, "That Kira cat is really something, I really appreicate some of things he did. He killed my father's brother killer. Even though Kira is doing wrong in the eyes of law, he still helped many. He saves and takes lives. Truly a weird cat, I wonder how he got the power." She said as L saw the smirk on Light's face, making L grunt. Lerania blinked a few times and looked over at L, "Something wrong? You sure look dark." She said as L shook his head.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that you seem to defend yet hate Kira." He said as he began to eat the remaining sugar cubes, "Seems like you don't know what side should you be on." He said as she sighed.

"That's right Suga cat, I am a bit lost. But besides that's what's the deal with this other Kira cat?" She asked as Light shrugged.

"That's something we're trying to see ourselves." Light said as Lerania nodded.

"I see, well here's the number if you cat's need me since I got split, my dad is helping me with my wailin' a tinsy bit, I sure don't want to be a girl that would be labeled as a rusty gate." She said as she slid her cellphone number card on the table, "I'll help if I can, I offer great advice, ya'dig!" She giggled, "But I need to fix my Pop's axe but I got no scratch at the moment, so I should get another gig, well let me go shed." She said as she got up to exit out the cafe.

"That girl is really something." Light said as he sighed, watching her leave.

"Mhm. Very interesting I must say, she's a puzzle that is very alluring to solve." L said as he watched her leave as well. Lerania looked around at Shibuya, and gave out a sigh.

"Man, what a drag, I really wish I could stay with those cool cats." She said as Sidoh appeared, he apparently had gotten another Death Note, and Lerania happened to find it.

"Hm. You sure they are trustworthy?" Sidoh asked as Lerania nodded.

"They seem to be some nice cat's, so I'll keep them on a clean slate." She smiled as Sidoh who sighed.

* * *

Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned.

**Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note nor its characters etc, but I do own Lerania because they are made up characters.

Also read my other story, the Sweet Taste Of Innocent, A Twinge of Conflict

* * *

- - - -

_**Chapter Three**_

_Lover boy, can you help me?_

- - - -

* * *

L was at the park, alone this time.

"Today seems to be very nice and serene." He said as he looked around and say many couples, "Hm. Should of figured this would happen." He said as he then saw Lerania, she was wearing a black flowing halter-top like dress that ended to her mid thighs, black high heeled sandals, her hair was in pigtails. She wasn't wearing her glasses either, he blinked a few times as she stopped.

"Hm.' Was all L could make out by her reaction, she looked inside the store and seen some outfits that she seemed to like. L continued to watch her as she then turned around sighed. She focused a bit and saw him, she waved as L waved back. She decided to cross the street with a group of people, she walked over to the bench he was at.

"Hey Suga cat, what's up?" She said with a smile as L greeted her with a smile of his own.

"Taking in the nice and quietness of the park." He said as she then pouted.

"Sorry if I interuppted, I should get going." She said as he grabbed her wrist.

"No. Its okay, come sit with me." L said as she smiled before sitting beside him.

"Where's alley cat?" She asked, searching around for Light.

"He's not here. He's probably busy with the investigation." L said as she shrugged.

"Okay, I guess that's cool with me." She nodded.

"So, Lerania did you make the money for your dad's instrument?" He asked.

"Damn right, he got me wailin' so hard if they called me a rusty gate, they should die from a heart attack." She said before giggling as L smiled, then some guy dropped dead in front of them, "What the-" Was all she could manage to say.

"Looks like you gave this man a heart attack." L said as she looked at him as if he were a mad man.

"That's impossible! You have a cellphone to call the police and ambulance?" She asked as he already was on it. The police came in a flash as did the ambulance. Lerania looked in shock as she just couldn't believe this happened out of the blue.

"He was one of the criminals the police were trying to catch, Kira must of killed him." L said as Lerania sighed.

"This was really scary, don't give me that jive talk about Kira. That man is one crazy son of a gun." She said as shook her head as L noticed she smelt like candy.

"You have candy." He said as she looked over at him.

"You mean I had candy, sorry lover boy." She said as he pouted a bit. He could really use some candy or cake. "Hey, if you help me out lover boy, I can get you some sweets." She said as L tilted his head to the side a bit.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked as she smiled.

"I want you to pose with me on the photo shoot, we're doing Lolita outfits this time and you could be some good help!" She said as he immediately shook his head.

"The camera doesn't like me and I don't like the camera."

"Please? There will be lots of sweets there."

"Really? No, setup right?"

"Yes really, and no not a set up."

"I'll go."

"Thanks suga cat, lets go now!" She grabbed his arm and dashed to a tall building, she ran inside and went with him to the elevator and pressed 8. L had his hands in his pocket as he peeked down at her cleavage, a grin spreaded across his face. Lerania then held onto him as the elevator shook, "Oh no, we're stuck!" She said as L sighed. 'At least I got her all to myself, Light you lost this round.' He thought as she sat down and sighed. He sat in his comfortable weird position and tapped his foot on the floor, "Sorry suga cat, I didn't know this would happen."

"Its alright, I'm sure they will fix it in no time." He said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Right." She said tiredly as she fell asleep.

* * *

Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned.

**Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!!


End file.
